The Gravity of Love
by Ash Knight1
Summary: Sequal to Eudoxia, Yaoi
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Gravity of Love Author: Ash Knight Pairings: Yami/Yugi and ???/??? Warnings: Lemon & Sap Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters but I did come up with their alternate names and I do own Eudoxia. Alternate names: Celtic Guardian - Yoshima, Dark Magician - Aubrey  
  
It had been two days since Yami had died, but Yugi could still feel Yami's lifeless body in his arms. It seemed like only a few moments ago they were holding each other, and proclaiming their love. And now Yugi lies awake in his bed with tears streaming down his face. He had not told anyone about Yami or what had happened between them, let alone that he was dead. His grandfather and his friends had noticed how sad Yugi was but none of them knew why. Yugi would give them no answer as to what was bothering him no matter how much they asked and they were all becoming very worried. It felt like Yugi had lost an important part of himself that could never be replaced. The sun had risen and Yugi was still in bed.  
  
"Yugi! Yugi, your friends are here. . ." Solomon called.  
  
Yugi sat up in bed and though for a moment, whether or not he cared to even leave his room. He decided to go downstairs after he heard his grandfather call a second time. He got dressed quickly and went down stairs and saw Tristan, Joey, and Tea at the table eating breakfast.  
  
"Hey Yug. Grandpa thought it would be nice to have us over for breakfast today before school," Joey said as he then stuffed his mouth with bacon.  
  
The others tried talk to Yugi, but he didn't say much. Finally, when everyone had eaten they gathered there things and left for school together. The school day was passing slowly for Yugi, as if each minute was a day onto it self. He gave a sigh of relief as he finally heard the lunch bell, and he picked up his things. The lunch room was filled with chatter as Yugi walked in and found a seat for himself at a deserted corner. His mind kept replaying the images of what happened in the shadow realm, and he was so busy with this that he took no notice of his friends sitting down around him.  
  
"Yug? Hey Yug, you ok?"  
  
Yugi was startled out of his thoughts as Joey shook him up a bit. He looked up into their faces, filled with concern and looked away.  
  
"Yugi what's wrong? We know something's up! Please let us help you." Tea declared.  
  
Yugi sighed deeply and looked down into his hands. With a heavy heart he began to tell them everything. How he and Yami became lovers and they had journeyed into the shadow realm. He spoke of all this quickly as if to say it all slowly would increase his sorrow. All of them sat around Yugi, absorbing all this information with pure shock. None of them knew what to say and so they all sat there looking at Yugi in silence, until it was finally Joey who broke the silence:  
  
"Yugi, why didn't you come to us before? You can't handle all this alone. I mean were your friends. And you shouldn't have to go threw this alone. Right guys?"  
  
"Yeah Yugi. We'll be here for you." Tristan said.  
  
"I'm glad he's dead," Tea declared.  
  
Everyone looked in shock as they heard what tea said.  
  
"Tea what are you saying?" Joey demanded.  
  
"I think it's disgusting! And I can't believe you Yugi, all that stuff is sick. And besides I'm sure Yami would have been better off with me instead."  
  
"How can you say that? I thought you were my friend?" Yugi demanded as tears began to stream down his face.  
  
"What do you expect me say?" Tea spat as she stood up and walked away.  
  
No one knew what to say and through out all this. No one noticed someone else was hanging on their every word. . .  
  
*  
  
Yugi was now in his bed room crying once more. He couldn't believe how Tea had reacted. Joey and Tristan tried to talk to him to make him feel better, but their words could do nothing. He lay there with his hands cupping his face until time passed, and he soon went to sleep. Suddenly a great light shone above him and a strange beautiful voice began to sing from the light. Yugi slowly moved in his bed, half awake and half asleep. When he did open his eyes and look up on the light what he saw soon made him gasp. From the light came Yami silhouetted in the light behind him. Yugi tried to speak but his lips would not move, and his throat would make no noise. The music seemed to be magic and without looking away from Yugi's eyes, Yami began to sing:  
  
ALL YOUR DREAMS, ARE MAGICAL THOUGHTS FOR ALL THINGS ARE REAL, UNLESS YOU DREAM THEIR NOT IN YOUR DREAMS, OUR LOVE IS THE PLOT, CARRIED ON WINGS OF HOPE BOTH OF OUR SOULS INTERTWINE WHEN WE DUEL BUT NOW WE BOTH HAVE TO SEE THAT THE TIME FOR OUR LOVE TO BE IS NOW THAT EVERYTHIGN IS PINNED ON A HOPE SO I WILL RISE FROM THE ASHES OF YOUR HEART TO PROTECT YOUR INNOCENT YOUTH, SO CAREFREE AND KIND WE WILL BE FREE TO ROAM THE BREEZE IN OUR LOVE ONLY WHEN TWO BRILLIANTLY SHINE AS ONE. . .  
  
Just as he had finished singing, he disappeared and Yugi fell asleep as if the song had sapped all of his energy away. He slept a dreamless sleep until the rays of the sun, shining through his window awoke him. He jumped out of bed and looked dup where Yami had stood in the air. There was no trace that anything had happened and Yugi was beginning to think that it was a dream. As he got dressed he began to feel that somehow Yami was there, watching him. He shook off the feeling as being silly and wished that he was still in the shadow realm with Yami. Just as he was about to open the door to go down stairs his Puzzle began to glow. Before he knew what was happening Aubrey was standing before him.  
  
"Yugi I don't have much time, so listen quickly. You must choose someone you know and trust to wield great power. After school, make sure you and he are alone and I will open the way for you to the shadow realm, and please be careful. We might have a way to bring Yami back."  
  
Aubrey vanished back into the Puzzle before Yugi had any chance of saying anything. Now, Yugi was plagued with thoughts about what was happening. As he began to walk to school he couldn't help but wonder: How could they bring Yami back? What did the Dark Magician mean by great power? And what did that have to do with resurrecting Yami? And who was he going to choose to help him do it all? That question was answered for him that very moment. . .  
  
"Hey Yugi! You ok?" Joey said walking toward Yugi.  
  
For the first time since his return a smile spread over Yugi's face. Yugi immediately began to tell Joey everything that had happened right there in front of the school. Joey was completely dumbstruck at what he heard. As Yugi continued to explain, they were ignorant to the person right behind them. The day passed just as slowly as ever and Tea was pretending as if Yugi didn't exist. Every time Yugi looked at her, she turned her nose up as if she was better than him. When school finally ended, Yugi went out to the front of the school to wait for Joey. No one was around anymore and Yugi was beginning to get anxious. Joey ran out of the school as if he was being chased and stopped abruptly in front of Yugi.  
  
"Joey what happened? Where have you been?"  
  
"Sorry Yug, but I couldn't get my locker open and I didn't want to go without my deck."  
  
Yugi and Joey looked around but saw no one, but for some reason Yugi couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched. The Puzzle began to glow as before and from it came this time another portal. Joey and Yugi jumped into together as if diving into water. But, unbeknownst to either of them, someone else had jumped in with them. 


	2. The Gravity of Love chap 2

Title: The Gravity of Love Author: Ash Knight Pairings: Yami/Yugi and ???/??? Warnings: Lemon & Sap Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters but I did come up with their alternate names and I do own Eudoxia. Alternate names: Celtic Guardian - Yoshima, Dark Magician - Aubrey, The Mystical Elf - Lily  
  
Yugi and Joey landed on there knees on top of a great hill. Yugi looked around and at first saw nothing but forests and mountains all around and then came upon a pair of legs. He looked up to see a face he had never expected to see.  
  
"Kaiba?!?!"  
  
"Hello Yugi" Kaiba replied with a smile on his face.  
  
"Kaiba what are you doing here?" Yugi and Joey asked in unison.  
  
Kaiba gave a soft chuckle at their dumbstruck faces. He told them how he had heard everything the day before and before school. He had jumped through with them at the last second and now meant to claim what ever the great power was that Yugi spoke of.  
  
"Sorry Kaiba, but I'm the one who Yugi picked for this journey not you" Joey declared.  
  
Kaiba just laughed almost hysterically at this.  
  
"What's so funny?" Joey demanded.  
  
"How could a little stupid dog like you ever be able to obtain any kind of power, except the ability to lift your leg when you take a piss?"  
  
Yugi had to hold Joey back as tried to lung at Kaiba.  
  
"I'll show you a dog Kaiba. I'll kick your sorry ass all over this place!"  
  
"Oh please! You're nothing without Yugi holding your hand." Kaiba spat.  
  
But before Joey had a chance speak again Aubrey appeared before them. He looked at all three of them and then threw a dirty look at Kaiba.  
  
"You should not have come Kaiba! This is not your affair!" Aubrey announced.  
  
"I go where I please and besides, I doubt this stupid puppy could manage any task you give him," Kaiba replied.  
  
"Don't make me knock you flat on your back, you jerk!" Joey yelled in anger.  
  
"Alright enough!" Aubrey Yelled. "If I had the time to open another portal id send you back Kaiba, but Yami doesn't have much time!"  
  
"Aubrey how is it possible to bring Yami back? And what are we doing here?" Yugi asked quickly.  
  
"Yugi listen to me. At this very moment we are racing against time! Yami's spirit refuses to leave you, and even though you cannot see him, he has his arms wrapped around in love as we speak!" Aubrey informed.  
  
Yugi didn't know what to say. He stood there and looked down at this Puzzle. Why couldn't he feel Yami if he was so close?  
  
"The reason why you can't feel it Yugi," The Dark Magician began, as if sensing Yugi's questions, "is because you're too full of grief to feel anything else. If you push that all aside you can feel him as surely as you can feel any of us. But we don't have time! Yugi listen to me, Yami's spirit is slowly fading away!"  
  
"What?!?" Yugi called out in shock.  
  
"Yami is using your love to stay close to you, and luckily that gives us a window of opportunity. As long as Yami is holding on to you we have a chance to resurrect him with the power of the Puzzle, but unfortunately the Puzzle can't do it alone. This is why I asked you to choose someone you trusted. You see even though the Puzzle's power is great you need more than it has. So we need another Millennium Item."  
  
"But how is that possible? I thought there were only 7?" Yugi asked.  
  
"There are only 7 items. So . . . we will have to make another!" The Dark Magician declared.  
  
"How is that possible!?!" Kaiba shouted out.  
  
The Dark Magician gave Kaiba a cold stare for a moment.  
  
"I can not explain it right now. Yugi I'm afraid you must pass a test first." Aubrey said.  
  
"What do I have to do?" Yugi replied.  
  
"I have brought you here to this place because before the journey begins you must find The Mystic Elf. Only by finding her will the journey begin. And for reasons I can't explain now you must find her on your own! All I can give you to find her is this clue: Crystal glass in emerald frame, go to a place, where pure white lilies speak her name."  
  
Before Yugi could ask what it meant the Dark Magician had vanished back inside Yugi's deck. Yugi looked at Joey and saw that he was just as confused as he was. Kaiba's thoughts were solely on the information that the Dark Magician had just given them and was anxious to claim the new item for himself. Kaiba then noticed Joey and Yugi discussing the clue they had been left.  
  
"I think it has to be somewhere around here. I think it's just a description of a place." Yugi said looking around over the perimeter of the hill where they now stood. The hill was tall; almost a mountain in itself, and all around it was a lush forest stretching out as far as their eyes could see. Yugi looked all around going in circles over the hill repeating Aubrey's clue in his head. Finally something caught his eye . . .  
  
"Joey look! I think that might be it!" Yugi called out and pointed.  
  
Yugi pointed to a lake near the horizon that was surrounded on all side by forest. The lake shone brightly as if it were not a lake, but a jewel.  
  
"That has to be it, the lake is surrounded by tress framing it and the lake looks like it's made of glass!" Yugi explained.  
  
"Way to go Yug! Now all we need to do is get there. Come on the more we stay here the more time we waste." Joey declared.  
  
The three of them set of into the thick and beautiful forest. Through out the way Yugi instructed Joey and Kaiba on how to summon the monsters from their decks in the shadow realm. After that everything just fell silent. Joey wasn't happy with Kaiba's intrusion on the quest, or his insults. Yugi just kept his mind on getting through this forest to reach his goal, for as soon as he did he could be one step closer to holding Yami once more. The sun set after a while and the forest was covered in a veil of night. Just when Yugi was beginning to think they had lost there way, they came to an opening. They were momentarily blinded by a flash of light, and soon they saw the lake in all its beauty. It looked almost unreal as it shone with the light of the crescent moon. Yugi walked forward and looked around. At the very bank of the lake surrounding it on all sides were lilies. The lilies were so white they looked almost silver in color. Yugi looked around but saw no one. He took a lily in his hand suddenly admiring its beauty and looked out towards the lake. He set the lily down in the water and pushed it into the lake. The lily floated away into the center of the lake making small ripples as it did so. As it reached the very center of the lake the lake began to churn. A pair of hands began to rise up from the water of the lake and soon enough the Mystical Elf was before them, holding the pure white lily in her hands. . .  
  
"Hello Yugi . . ." The Mystical Elf pronounced, as she stood at the center of the lake as if the water was solid ground. "You have traveled far, but compared to what is to come, you still have far to go."  
  
"Can you please tell me how I can save Yami?" Yugi asked imploringly.  
  
"Yes, I can. Come I will tell you on the boat." The Mystical Elf said as she began to walk towards the other side of the lake.  
  
"Hey I don't see any boat or anything like that around here." Joey said.  
  
The Mystical Elf only smiled and waved her hand. The trees seemed to suddenly move them as they were sentient, to reveal a pier on the other side of the lake. There was a great ship there with clack and white sails.  
  
"Where the heck did that come from?" Joey shouted in shock as he followed Yugi around the lake, following the Mystical Elf.  
  
They climbed aboard the ship, not knowing where they were headed or what was really going on. As soon as they had reached the bridge the Mystical Elf began to speak:  
  
"Yugi, do you know why we set forth this task before you?" the Mystical Elf asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
"We had to make you focus your mind onto the task at hand before we showed you the way. Your mind was so full of grief that you could not sense Yami at all. You see now, that you have put your grief of Yami's death aside; if you concentrate hard enough you can feel Yami just as you feel any of us. Close your eyes and do so now and see for yourself."  
  
Yugi closed his eyes as she had instructed and with all his heart tried to feel Yami. Within moments Yugi could feel Yami's arms around him, holding him in a lovers embrace. A tear streaked down the side of Yugi's face as he stretched out his arms to hold Yami in return. But, when Yugi opened his eyes and looked up, he was holding Kaiba in his arms. Yugi, embarrassed, let go immediately.  
  
"Sorry Kaiba!" Yugi said quickly.  
  
"You see now? Yami is holding on now, and refuses to cross over. Your love is keeping him strong but I'm afraid that even that will not stop the inevitable." The Mystical Elf announced.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yugi asked worriedly.  
  
"You see once someone dies, they must move on to the next life, but for some reason some cannot go and other, like Yami, simply refuse to go. Those who do not move on soon fade away into nothing and seize to exist."  
  
"WHAT!?!" Yugi yelled.  
  
"That is why time is so important, and why it's also important for you to sense Yami. You see the stronger the feeling of Yami around you the more time we have. When the feeling begins to fade is when we begin to run out of time. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes I understand," Yugi replied.  
  
"Not for nothing, but can you tell us how we can bring Yami back? I mean the sooner the better right?" Joey declared.  
  
"Indeed. First, we must travel passed this body of water that no one can pass. The water becomes extremely violent if anyone tries to sail over to the other side."  
  
"Then how can we cross it?" Kaiba interrupted.  
  
"I will sing a spell that will calm the waters enough for us to pass. Yugi call Yoshima and Aubrey so they may steer the ship."  
  
Yugi nodded and called them forth.  
  
"Hello Lily," The Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian said in unison.  
  
"Your name is Lily?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes, that is my name Yugi," The Mystical Elf replied with a happy grin on her face.  
  
"It's a very beautiful name," Yugi declared.  
  
"Thank you Yugi," Lily replied with a playful smile. "When we reach the other side of the water we will tell you what you must do. I must tell you now also that the spell I must chant was not meant to be heard by humans. The spell has unusual effects on some."  
  
"Like what?" Joey inquired.  
  
"Well as strange as this sounds, the spell is meant to bring out tranquility in nature which is why the water remains calm, as for humans it makes them brake out into songs themselves at times," Lily answered.  
  
"Well thanks for the warning!" Kaiba said sarcastically.  
  
"The spell effect on humans is rare so I doubt any of you will be affected but I feel I should tell you just the same."  
  
"Well thank you for telling us." Yugi said.  
  
Lily then floated away to the top of the crows nest and began to chant her spell. Yoshima then pulled on the chain at the port side of the ship, drawing up the anchor.  
  
"Here let me give you some help," Joey said to Yoshima.  
  
Joey then pulled out his deck and called out:  
  
"Axe Raider!"  
  
Sure enough the Axe Raider appeared before them all. Joey told him to help Yoshima pull up the anchor, and they were on their way. Aubrey was the wheel steering the ship into the water and away from pier. With Aubrey steering the ship and Lily chanting her spell Yoshima felt everything was alright and asked if they would like to go below deck and get some food.  
  
"I sure would! I'm starving," Joey said.  
  
They went below deck and Yoshima fixed them an amazing diner, which Joey quickly ate.  
  
"This food is great!" Yugi announced.  
  
"Thank you. I have to do all the cooking at home since Aubrey is a disaster in the kitchen," Yoshima replied while chuckling.  
  
Kaiba said nothing threw out diner and was only thinking of how to obtain the new item. After they had finished eating Yoshima should them where they could sleep and went back up to the deck with Aubrey. Joey fell right to sleep on the bed in the corner and Yugi laid himself down on the bed next to his. Kaiba took the last one and they all went to sleep.  
  
Kaiba was then awakened what seemed to be only a few moments later by a loud noise. He looked up and saw that the noise was Joey's snoring. He looked over and saw that Yugi was not in his bed. He decided that Yugi must have gone to talk to the Mystical Elf, and he darted out of the room to go up deck. Kaiba saw Yugi at the very front of the ship standing alone, looking up at the moon. He decided to spy on him and watch from the shadows at what Yugi was doing. He got closer and hid behind the mast of the ship, to see Yugi more closely. Yugi stood there looking up at the moon taking in deep breaths. Suddenly his mouth opened as if he was about to speak and without warning Yugi began to sing:  
  
WISHING ON A DREAM THAT SEEMS FAR OFF HOPING IT WILL COME TODAY. INTO THE STARLIT NIGHT, LIKE A FOOLISH I TURN MY GAZE, WAITING ON A LOST LOVE. BUT . . . WHAT IF THAT LOVE IS NOT MEANT TO BE? WILL MY HOPES AND DREAMS FADE TO NOTHING? WHEN THE HORIZON DARKENSS MOST WE ALL NEED TO BELIEVE THERE IS HOPE!!! IS AN ANGEL WATCHING CLOSELY OVER ME? CAN THERE BE A GUIDING LIGHT I'VE YET TO SEE? I KNOW MY HEART SHOULD GUIDE ME BUT . . . THERE'S A HOLE WITHIN MY SOUL. WHAT WILL FILL THIS EMPTINESS INSIDE OF ME? AM I TO BE SATISFIDE WITHOUT YAMI? I WISH THEN FOR A CHANCE FOR MY LOVE TO BE NOW ALL I NEED DESPRETLY IS MY . . . YAMI TO COME . . .  
  
As soon as his last words were spoken, Yugi feel to his knees and began to sob with his face in his hands. Kaiba watched all this and then slowly snuck back down below deck . . . 


	3. The Gravity of Love chap 3

Title: The Gravity of Love Author: Ash Knight Pairings: Yami/Yugi and ???/??? Warnings: Lemon & Sap Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters but I did come up with their alternate names and I do own Eudoxia. Alternate names: Celtic Guardian - Yoshima, Dark Magician - Aubrey, The Mystical Elf - Lily  
  
The sunlight began to cut through the sky, driving the last bit of night away as the ship drew closer to land. Yugi looked out from the edge of the ship, hoping to see where his new journey would begin. He closed his eyes suddenly, to try and feel Yami once more. For one moment he could feel Yami's arms around him once again. He bent forward and felt Yami's lips upon his own. Yugi could feel Yami's tongue sliding into his mouth. With amazement, Yugi felt Yami as if he was right there with him, holding him, and loving him as he had done before. He opened his eyes, and with great disappointment he only saw the water in front of him.  
  
"Yugi?" a voice called out suddenly.  
  
"Oh, good morning Lily," Yugi declared, but took notice of the dismal look in her eyes.  
  
"Yugi . . . we will soon reach the other side and your journey will begin. Awake your friends and bring them here so that I may tell you all, of what is to come."  
  
Yugi gave no argument and went below decks to awaken Kaiba and Joey. Joey was snoring as loudly as ever in his bed, but Kaiba was already awake. He gave Yugi a strange and gloomy look but said nothing. Yugi shook Joey awake and told them both to come up on deck. When they all came up they saw The Mystical Elf standing at the very front of the ship, holding a small beautiful Egyptian vase. It was covered in drawing of Anubis with hieroglyphics surrounding them.  
  
"All that remains of the physical form Yami had in this world lies with in this urn," Lily declared sadly.  
  
Yugi fought back the urge grab the urn from Lily's hands and begin to cry. Lily looked into Yugi's eyes and saw his despair. She quickly told them the rest as if it would hurt Yugi less this way:  
  
"We are about to reach land in a few moments time. Time is of the essence and you must all know what you must face. The person who made the Millennium items lived in the time before the pyramids were built, Yami existed in the time far after that and so he never knew how the items were made, but we duel monsters did. The great sorcerer who made the items died before he had the chance to create the 8th item. Yugi, when we reach land you and your friends must travel on the road ahead. The three of you will then reach a fork in the road. Yugi, you must take this urn and travel south. You must follow the path for a day until you reach a temple. You must go inside and take the trail of resurrection. If you succeed, you will receive a piece of a mold. This mold is what we need to create the 8th item, for within it carries great magic, but can only be used once. As for Kaiba and Joey, you two must take the path north. Travel through the day until you reach another temple. Within lies a great monster that guards the other half of the mold. Together you must defeat the monster and claim the other half. After you have the mold, journey back the fork where the journey began. From there a new path will be revealed. The three of you must travel together until you reach a volcano. At the base will be an opening where you must travel and go underground to find the lake of lava. As soon as you reach the lake join the two halves together and throw it into the lake and from it shall arise the 8th item. Then Yugi, you must take this urn and throw it into the lake, and with the power of the Puzzle and the new item Yami will be resurrected. But I must warn all of you, the paths you must take will have many dangers to keep you from succeeding. Only by trusting yourselves and each other will you succeed."  
  
"What kind of powers will my item have?" Kaiba announced proudly.  
  
"Hey! Who says the item is yours?!?" Joey demanded.  
  
"Oh come on! I told you before. How could a brainless dog like you ever even think about controlling something like a Millennium item," Kaiba laughed.  
  
"The both of you stop it!" Yugi yelled.  
  
"I'm afraid that your arrival here, Kaiba, has made things rather complicated. You see we had meant to only bring Joey here with Yugi. The item cannot be claimed by anyone! You see once the item is made it will go to whoever it finds most worthy of its power. If you had not come the item would have gone to Joey, but now with both of you here, whoever the item chooses is left up to destiny." Lily declared, giving them both a meaningful look.  
  
Before any of them could say another word, Aubrey shouted 'Land Ho!' They all looked out and saw shore rapidly coming closer towards them. With this they all fell silent, and began to prepare for the journey ahead. Kaiba stayed on deck to watch Yugi, while Yugi himself only looked forward to the approaching land. Joey went below deck and found himself something to eat. All the while he was thinking of what he would do if the item wouldn't choose him. When the time came they all climbed off the ship onto shore and began their journey. As Joey and Kaiba walked forward, Yugi closed his eyes again to feel Yami once more. Then, as if a knife had stabbed him threw the heart, a great panic seized him. Yami was getting weaker . . . 


	4. The Gravity of Love chap 4

Title: The Gravity of Love Author: Ash Knight Pairings: Yami/Yugi and ???/??? Warnings: Lemon & Sap Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters but I did come up with their alternate names and I do own Eudoxia. Alternate names: Celtic Guardian - Yoshima, Dark Magician - Aubrey, The Mystical Elf - Lily  
  
Yugi had taken the road south as was instructed by The Mystical Elf, leaving Kaiba and Joey alone on the road north. Neither of them spoke to each other as they traveled along the road. Kaiba's mind was filled with nothing but thoughts of the new item. Joey was worried about Yugi going off, alone to face the unknown. As they continued to go further north neither of them couldn't help but notice the sudden drop in temperature. It soon became even colder and began to snow violently. The wind raged against them almost knocking Joey down.  
  
"This can't be natural!" Joey shouted out as he tried to regain his balance.  
  
"It has to be one of those obstacles Lily warned us about!"  
  
"Kaiba look out!!!" Joey shouted suddenly, with great urgency.  
  
Kaiba turned his head forward and saw a giant boulder of ice heading towards him from above and had no time to move out of its way.  
  
"Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey called out suddenly.  
  
The Black Dragon appeared suddenly out of thin air and blasted the boulder into pieces. Kaiba turned around to give Joey thanks but saw another boulder heading towards them.  
  
"Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba yelled, summoning his Blue-Eyes.  
  
The White Dragon destroyed the boulder of ice with its white lighting before it came near them, sending shards of ice everywhere. The White Dragon then began to yelp suddenly as it tried to walk towards Kaiba. Kaiba then took notice of a shard of ice stuck in its side. The Black Dragon came forth suddenly and licked at the wound.  
  
"We have to get that shard out," Joey declared in concern.  
  
Kaiba nodded in agreement, walked forward to the side of his Blue- Eyes, and with Joey, clasped the shard of ice in their hands with their combined strength. The White Dragon winced in pain as they did so, digging its claws into the frozen earth. With a great jerk the shard was removed from the White Dragon's hide. Joey and Kaiba threw the ice on the ground and looked up to see The Black Dragon rubbing his face affectionately into the face of Kaiba's Dragon. The White Dragon returned this gesture to The Black Dragon with equal affection.  
  
"Hey I think these two are sweet on each other," Joey said with great amusement.  
  
Kaiba however was not amused. But, before he had a chance to say anything, they found themselves in great danger. More boulders began to rain down upon them as the air about them grew even colder. Snow and ice rained down from the sky as the Black and the White Dragon blasted the boulders into pieces. Kaiba and Joey jumped and ran to dodge the boulders coming at them while looking around to see if there was any place to take shelter. Suddenly, Joey felt a sharp pain in his back as if he was stabbed. Kaiba heard Joey yell in pain and went to his side. One of the shards of ice from the boulders had found its way into Joey's back, just below his right shoulder. They both looked around quickly and found a cave in the distance. Sprinting towards it they could hear there dragons above them, destroy the boulders from the sky and ensuring their safety. They ran right into the darkness cave and found temporary sanctuary. Joey sat down on the ground and reached over his shoulder to try and pull out the shard of ice, but it was out of reach.  
  
"You're going to hurt yourself even more!" Kaiba announced.  
  
He then went to Joey's side and pulled out the shard brutally.  
  
"Hey watch it! It's more like you're the one who is hurting me even more!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Shut up and take off your shirt, so I can see how bad the damage is!" Kaiba spat.  
  
Joey did as Kaiba said, and took off his shirt.  
  
"It doesn't look like the shard went to deep. The bleeding has already stopped so all we need is something to cover the wound to keep it from being infected," Kaiba said while moving his hands over Joey's back.  
  
A strange feeling suddenly came over Joey. Kaiba's touch seemed to be so intoxicating. Kaiba looked around to see if there was anything he could use to cover Joey's wound. Finding nothing around to use, he took off his own shirt and ripped off the left sleeve. Joey winced as Kaiba applied pressure to wound. When Kaiba was done, Joey turned around to say thanks and found him self looking right into Kaiba's eyes. Neither of them spoke or moved, almost as if they were nothing but statues. Then, without warning, Kaiba leaned into Joey and planted a soft kiss, on Joey's lips. It was brief and sweet, and neither of them spoke a word. Strange feelings were running through Kaiba, feelings he had never felt before, feelings that almost scared him.  
  
Joey turned around completely and looked at Kaiba up and down, seeing Kaiba's exquisite chest rise and fall with his light breathing. In an instant Kaiba found himself wrapping his arms around Joey, feeling Joey's chest against his own, in a passionate embrace. Joey and Kaiba's lips were locked in an embrace of their own, as Joey opened his mouth to let Kaiba's tongue inside. The taste of Kaiba's tongue was intoxicating Joey as he slowly moved his hands into Kaiba's pants. Before either of them knew what was happening they were both completely naked, on the ground, and making love. Joey was on his back as Kaiba slid his tongue up and down Joey's penis, increasing the teasing aching pleasure that was coursing through Joey. This continued until Joey finally climaxed into Kaiba's mouth. Kaiba spit out Joey's semen and kissed him lips tenderly. Joey then turned himself over on his stomach, presenting himself to his lover. Kaiba then sled his hands onto Joey's waist, preparing himself to penetrate Joey. He bent over Joey, reaching forward to reach Joey's lips once more, and as they shared another passionate kiss Joey felt Kaiba slide his penis slowly inside of him. The sensation sent a shockwave of a pleasure and pain through Joey. Kaiba stopped and asked if he should stop. Joey shook his head in answer and grabbed Kaiba's hands on placed them once again on his hips. With that Kaiba continued, until they were both finally too exhausted to move. They were now slowly falling to sleep on the with Kaiba's arms around Joey.  
  
After a short time Joey awoke with a jerk, and noticed that Kaiba was no longer with him. He slowly got up and saw Kaiba by the cave entrance fully dressed. The look on Kaiba's face was cold and blank like a statue. Joey stood there, naked, staring at Kaiba with uncertainty. Before Joey had a chance to say anything Kaiba spoke:  
  
"We have to go now. We wasted enough of our time here," Kaiba said coolly and walked out of the cave.  
  
Joey said nothing to this and got dressed. When he got outside he saw Kaiba by the Black and White Dragons. Both of them were laying on the ground with each others wings wrapped around one another, in a peaceful sleep. 


	5. The Gravity of Love chap 5

Title: The Gravity of Love Author: Ash Knight Pairings: Yami/Yugi and ???/??? Warnings: Lemon & Sap Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters but I did come up with their alternate names and I do own Eudoxia. Alternate names: Celtic Guardian - Yoshima, Dark Magician - Aubrey, The Mystical Elf - Lily  
  
Blood was running through Yugi's veins as he ran as fast as he could. The horde of Blue-Winged Crowns were attacking him left and right, giving him no chance but to run. Thinking as fast as he could, he looked to his deck for help. Yugi drew a card as he ran:  
  
"Gaia the Fierce Knight!" Yugi called out as the Blue-Winged Crowns attacked once more.  
  
Gaia appeared before Yugi in blaze of light on his horse. He quickly grabbed Yugi, pulling him up onto his horse and broke out into full gallop.  
  
"Are you alright?" Gaia asked in a half yell as they rode up the path even further while still under attack.  
  
"Thank you, I'm alright! But that won't remain true much longer if we can't stop their attack!"  
  
A Blue-Winged Crown swooped down suddenly and attacked with its flames burning Yugi's left leg. Yugi yelped in pain as Gaia struck the giant bird with his lance, sending it crashing to the ground dead. As Yugi looked down at the burn on his leg in pain he got an idea. He looked through his deck one more time:  
  
"Curse of Dragon take flight! Attack them with your dragon flame!"  
  
The Blue-Winged Crowns soon turned into ashes as the Curse of Dragon attacked. The horde retreated as the Curse of Dragon chased them away, turning them to ashes in the sky, leaving Yugi and Gaia alone on the path to the temple. Yugi caressed his wound with his left hand as he ripped off a piece of his shirt with his right. As they trotted onward Yugi took the chance to thank Gaia for saving him. Gaia accepted his thanks humbly with a grateful smile. It still felt strange for Yugi to see his duel monsters alive as he was, strange but also gratifying somehow.  
  
As the day began to leave the sky, Yugi couldn't help but think of Yami. The last night they had spent together was unforgettable, and Yugi longed to hold Yami in his arms once again. As he relived the memory in his mind he did not notice they had stopped. Gaia prodded Yugi to get his attention, and as Yugi quickly regained his composer, Gaia could tell by his face that he was thinking of his beloved Yami. After helping Yugi off the horse, Gaia began to guide through him through a path leading into some kind pond a few feet away.  
  
"Here we must treat your wound, Yugi. There is a hot spring here that has very strong healing properties," Gaia said as they came to the hot spring.  
  
The spring gave off an inviting scent of wild flowers in the spring, making Yugi feel somehow more at ease. Gaia told Yugi to rest here and to put his leg into the warm water, and then turned back up the path to take care of his horse. Yugi was grateful he had Gaia to aid him, but was glad all the more for the few moments of privacy. As he took off his shoes he remembered how he had taken off all of his clothing the last time and went swimming with Yami. As Yugi reminisced he found himself caught in a bittersweet moment, of both great joy and sorrow. A tear escaped his eyes, trickled down his face and fell into the spring. Suddenly, Yugi looked on in amazement as his reflection changed in the rippling water, to the face of Yami himself. Without warning the image of Yami sprang to life as a body made out of water, and suddenly rose from the surface of the spring, becoming solid flesh. Yami stood and smiled in front of a dazzled Yugi, wearing only a pair of pants and the Millennium Puzzle. And without a word, like in Yugi's dream, Yami began to sing once more:  
  
Turn around and smell what you don't see Close your eyes ... it is so clear Here's the mirror, beyond what you see On both ways you can get in . . .  
  
Don't think twice before you listen to your heart Follow the trace for a new start . . .  
  
What you need and everything you'll feel Is just a question of the seal In the eye of the storm, you'll see a lonely dove The experience of survival is the key To the gravity of love. . .  
  
Try to think about it... Here's the chance to live our lives and discover What it is, what's the gravity of love.  
  
But when you're in the eye of storm Just think of the lonely dove The experience of survival is the key To the gravity of love.  
  
As Yami sang the song, neither one looked away from each others eyes. When Yami finished, the silence became so deafening that Yugi dared not look away from his lovers gaze. Yami moved closer to Yugi, planting a sweet kiss one the innocent ones lips. Yugi closed his eyes at that one perfect moment feeling Yami's lips against his once more, but then they were gone. Yugi opened his eyes immediately and saw that Yami had turned into a body of water once more, and then evaporated into the air like steam.  
  
Yugi looked down in sadness as another tear escaped his eyes, only to see his lover's reflection looking at him once again in the spring. As the tear hit the water once more the rippling began once more erasing all trace of Yami from the water, leaving only Yugi's face. For one precious moment he felt Yami as he had truly been before, warm and loving. But . . . instead of feeling even sadder, Yugi felt stronger than before, and somehow knew that he would resurrect Yami, one way or another. Yugi stood up and found his burn completely healed. With his shoes on his feet once again he walked back down the path and found Gaia waiting for him, along with Curse of Dragon.  
  
Gaia had taken his saddle of his horse and put it on the Curse of Dragon. As Yugi approached he saw Gaia's horse sweetly licking the Curse of Dragon's head. Yugi smiled at this, glad to see that such a comforting sight. Without word Gaia put Yugi on the Curse of Dragon and then climbed on as well. They took off into the night's sky, heading towards an unknown destiny, but Yugi only smiled as he knew Yami was with him. 


End file.
